


Secure

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Stripper/Dancer Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Old request.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Secure

**Author's Note:**

> Old request.

After a long day of dancing for the pleasure of customers, Erza found coming home to Mirajane's soft smile, warm hands, and calm heart a balm to her weary soul. The white haired barkeep would fuss over her tired girlfriend, the pair talking long into the morning - unruly customers, comparing tips, planning for their next day off. Until finally, bathed in mid-morning rays, they would fall asleep, snug and secure in each other's arms.


End file.
